


The Lexerys Alphabet

by orphan_account



Series: The Tides That Pull Us Further [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff (Inevitably), Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, angst (as always)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And alphabet of fics for my friend whom has contracted me as her own personal writing monkey; this is her brain child, I just add the filler words. </p><p>Everything from Achilles to... Whatever Z was, she asks, I fill, I publish for her. </p><p>So, join us for the continued Modern AU adventures of Alexander Karstark and Viserys Taragryen as they tackle things like bullying, homophobia and the ever present question: What kind of asshole drives a Lotus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Achilles

“How can you not know about Achilles?”

Lex shook his head and shrugged, going back to the scrambled eggs that sizzled on the back burner.

“I didn’t take Greek Mythology in school.”

“But it’s Achilles!” Viserys threw his hands in the air, voice so loud their dog Aegon’s head snapped up, eyes bleary with sleep.

“And you are taking this too seriously! Now, eat your eggs before they get cold, go to work, have a productive day and don’t piss off Robert, you know he’s had it in for you since the you got there and right now he’s just waiting for an excuse to fire you,” Lex said.

“When I get home you’d better know everything there is to know about Achilles or I swear to god I’m moving out.”

“Quit being a drama queen.”

“I’m living with an idiot, how could I not see it before?”

Lex smiled dully, “I may not have a Masters like you, but at least I know how to make an omelet.”

Viserys nodded, stuffing his face with the eggs, “I can attest to that fact and hope you know that I am immeasurably grateful for your cooking skills.”

“Gratitude noted.”

This was all that had ever happened between them since Lex moved in; Lex would make breakfast, give Viserys a pep talk, and when Viserys would leave Lex would lie on the couch with Aegon and wonder… Wonder about where they would go from here.

There were only a few places they could go; they could either face up to the fact that there was something between them and that those feelings weren’t going anywhere, or they could plod on, refusing to acknowledge that there was anything there but friendship.

And he was fine with that, truly. He would be shamed by his family and friends if he started dating another man, he would be disowned, forgotten by his family.

Besides, Lex had a girlfriend, and sure, she was awful some days but there were days when Lex couldn’t see himself being with anyone else.

And it took him some time to realize that he felt the same way about Viserys; there were days when he wanted to throttle him with a towel, days he wanted to cut out his tongue but there were also the days he didn’t want to break eye contact with him.

Lex snapped out of his thoughts as Viserys stood up and swept his coat about his shoulders, muttering a quick, “Thanks for breakfast. Don’t miss me too much.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lex said as he settled next to Aegon on the couch, picking up his laptop.

As the door closed, as Viserys slipped down the stairs to hail a taxi, Lex went searching for Achilles, read all the mythology and memorized the sayings.

Of everything he learned that day, the thing he had the best grasp on was the term ‘Achilles heel’.

He knew what it meant to have a weakness, to have a creak in his inner workings, something out of place and hindering.

He knew his weakness, knew it backwards and forwards, knew it deaf and knew it blind.

His weakness was silver haired and snarky, and he could not, for the life of him understand how he had come to love something so crooked and blind.


	2. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU kidfic.

“My father says that yours went crazy and killed lots of people and that’s why he doesn’t live with you anymore.”

Viserys just sat there on the bench, barely listening as Jaimie hurled the abuse at him; the older boy was always pretending he was better than Viserys all because his dad had lots of money. But Viserys knew better. He knew that he was better than Jaimie, and his sister and his little brother all put together because his dad-

“Oh yeah, well, my dad has dragons,” Viserys yelled, face red and hands clenching into fists, “Lots of big dragons and if you don’t be quiet I’m going to go get them and then they’ll burn your house down all around you!”

For all the fury he put behind the words, Viserys knew that they were lost on Jaimie, because despite his sincerity, despite the belief that he did have dragons, at least once in his life, Viserys knew what the older boy would say; what the older boys always said.

“Dragons aren’t real you idiot. God, your dad might be crazy but you’re just plain stupid,” Jaimie laughed before walking away, probably to go see his sister and tell her about how he made the Targaryen boy sad.

Not that I am sad, Viserys thought to himself, turning back to the picnic table and picking at some splinters, I’m just angry. These are angry tears welling in his eyes but he would not let them fall. He had to be strong, that’s what father always told him.

“You shouldn’t listen to him,” Came a small voice.

Viserys turned around to see Alex standing in the dust of the playground, staring at him quizzically. Alex was always somewhat of a quiet kid, he kept mostly to himself but everyone liked him, even Jaimie, and though Viserys had never talked to him before, he had always thought that Alex would be the kind of friend he would want to have.

Someone quiet, and loyal that everyone got on with.

“Why’s that?” Viserys asked presently, cocking his head to the side.

“Because he kissed his sister once,” Said Alex, sitting down beside Viserys on the bench and pretending to be tie his shoe.

“He did?”

“Yeah. He told me about it during maths class. He kissed her, on the lips and I was the only one he told. So, that makes you and me the only other people who know,” Alex said, smiling, “So if he ever bothers you again tell him you know his big secret. But please, don’t tell anyone else, I promised I wouldn’t.”

“Why did you tell me? Isn’t it bad luck to break a promise?” Viserys asked, heart bursting with all the ways he could make Jaimie pay for tormenting him.

“It’s also bad luck to be mean to others. My mum calls it karma.”

“I don’t think that’s what karma is.”

Alex shrugged, “Whatever. See you around, Viserys.”

Alex got up and started walking away, back towards the play structure where Robert and Ned were sitting on the monkey bars. Viserys could see his little sister Dany making a castle in the sand with Jorah (those two were inseparable and Viserys did not like it one bit) and he could see Cat and Lysa playing with their dolls.

“Hey Alex!” Viserys called.

Alex turned around quickly, “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

 


	3. C is for Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for Chess

Three tiles left, one up.

“Check,” Says Viserys coolly, smiling softly.

Chess will never be Lex’s forte. He knows this. But he will not go down easily. Too much is on the line.

He’s lost his shirt. His shoes, he thinks, are the next to go.

He flicks them off gracelessly, and they fling across the room. His shirt puddles just beneath his chair.

_He has to win._

“Socks too,” Viserys says, smirking slightly.

“Oh, two shoes isn’t enough?”

“Shoes are barely articles of clothing.”

Lex groaned the thumbed his socks off as well, before moving his rook in between Visery’s black knight and his own white king, frown deepening as he considered his next move.

Strip chess was something new to him. Every time mate was reached, the player under threat removed an article of clothing. Viserys had suggested it, and, thinking he had a fighting chance, Lex had agreed.

He, however, had sorely overestimated his abilities. Viserys was good, Lex should have expected him to be. He was clever and his easy moves spoke depths of how awful Lex was, but that did not rob him of his competitive nature.

He had to win. He couldn’t lose. Losing his clothes in front of another man wasn’t something he liked doing (it had only ever happened in gym locker rooms when the other participants played pranks on each other, and though he was in no way shy about his body, he didn’t want to lose it all in front of Viserys)(Especially not in front of Viserys.)

Viserys was that thin, lithe kind of sexy that made you afraid to touch him, and having that spider web kind of sexy watch him with those silver eyes and that deeper stare made him feel quite…exposed.

So, he hoped, beyond all feasible hope, that Viserys would grant him his boxers. Or, that he could get his pawn to the end of the board, make it a queen and then approach (with careful consideration) Viserys’s king. His chances were bleak however. Viserys, early on in the match had set up a near impenetrable fortress of pieces around his scared king while Lex wasted every pawn on moving forward.

His disadvantage was clear now.

“You won’t get me like that,” Viserys said as Lex began to move his pawn.

“I don’t need your help.”

“I know you don’t, but I also know you don’t want to lose your pants to me as well.”

“I’d rather lose my pants than have help from a silver demon like yourself.”

“I’m a demon now. How your insults have evolved since we first met.”

“Why aren’t we watching the football game? That’s the only reason you came over.”

“You only invited me because you need someone to yell at the screen with. I don’t even know who’s playing. Chess is far more entertaining,” He said, as Lex moved his pawn, ignoring Viserys’s counsel.

“But why strip chess? I didn’t even know it was a thing until today,” Lex watched in horror as Viserys began to inch his knight around the now evidently poorly placed rook.

“It didn’t. I made it up.”

“Why?”

“Why else,” He said, smiling, “But to see you strip.”

“You’re evil.”

“But your forgetting something, Lex, you always do.”

Lex angrily moved his pawn closer and closer to the end zone, “What’s that?”

There was a ringing silence before Viserys said, grinning broadly, “Checkmate.”

His knight stared down Lex’s king.

Lex felt his heart filling with dread and a blush creeping into his cheeks as he slowly began to undo his belt.


	4. D is for Disowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for Disowned

Somehow, in the commotion of it all, there is silence. The plate that smashes against the wall produces no shatter, his father’s angry words meet no air.

It is his mother’s eyes that speak the loudest. She has always been most accepting of him, o his choices of his ability to decide what goes on in his life.

But there is no such acceptance there now.

No, that kindness and willingness to overlook things is gone, hollowed and dug away. Only sadness lives there now, a solemn question of _how could I have prevented this?_

Lex half wants to say that there was nothing she could have done, that he is this way because he loves someone, he is this way because he is happy, but his father leaves no room for speaking.

He doesn’t have to hear the words to know what the man he has always looked up to is saying; get out.

He stands up, leaves Christmas dinner on the table (it is the last he will ever see of his mother’s dressing) grabs his bag, his keys, and stands by the door.

Hanging on the door is a Christmas card, custom made, with their family’s faces on it. Lex peels it off and stuffs it in his pocket, then opens the door.

The world that meets him is cold and dark, but fairy lights twinkle on trees and in windows.

As the door slams shut, the noise returns. He can hear his father still shouting back inside the house, can hear buses on the highway they have never been too far away from. But other than that there is quiet.

And despite the turmoil, the wondering, the hatred of leaving his home for good, he feels freer than he ever imagined he would be.

So he grabs a bus downtown, sits alone as the bus driver takes turns too sharply. His thumbs scrape over the picture in his pocket.

Downtown is an overwhelming series of lights and sparkles; a gigantic Christmas tree stands in the center of the park, people milling about it lazily. The apartment building he looks for rises high above it.

Lex meets the cold again, more prepared for it this time, his heart ballooning with anticipation and worry and wonder at what he is about to do.

Viserys answers the door on the second ring, eyes saying _what the hell happened to you_ but Lex does not give him the time to answer.

He kisses him with all he has left, smiling against Viserys’s teeth as he sees an old football game paused on the T.V.

“I thought you didn’t know anything about football,” Lex says after they pull away.

Viserys looks dumbstruck but finds his words all the same, “I’m doing some research.”

Everything inside of Lex evaporates as he kisses him again, leading him slowly into the apartment, freezing when he realizes they are not alone.

Viserys’s sister Dany is openmouthed at the dinner table, eyes wide.

“Wow, Vis,” She says, dryly, “He looks good on you.”

Viserys wipes a thumb over his lips but does not let go of Lex’s hand, “He looks good on everybody.”


End file.
